


【言金/梅闪】玩火自焚（中）

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 言金 梅闪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Summary: 惩罚play 4p
Relationships: 言金 梅闪
Kudos: 11





	【言金/梅闪】玩火自焚（中）

【梅闪/言金】玩火自焚【中】  
caster一手掐住archer乳尖，忍受着身后的震动，狠狠地拧了一把。

现在这个情况真是让caster欲哭无泪，archer这家伙提什么互换衣服，结果都忘记隐去神纹，昨天刚被言峰绮礼折腾地惨兮兮的，结果今天早上…

——————————————————————  
强烈的的生物电流击打上他不堪重负的腺体，本在睡梦中的caster一下子彻底清醒了，脑袋轰的一声炸了，他是预料到梅林肯定会罚他，但没想到这么快，酸痛身体还没从上次的情事中恢复。睁开眼睛不出所料地看到埋头在他腿间一心一意地…塞着跳蛋的大型白色犬种，第二颗跳蛋刚塞了一半，就被食髓知味地自己吸了进去。一大滩肠液随着跳蛋的顶入被挤了出来，咕叽的淫荡水声让贤王听得面红耳赤。他立马扭头看看本应在身边熟睡的英雄王，却一眼看到了他身后的言峰绮礼，身体不由自主地抖了一抖，简直是一看到这个人就开始屁股疼，他可不想再见到这个家伙了！一点也不想！

言峰绮礼顺着他的目光对视过来，看得他心里一惊，这家伙不会是昨天还没有折腾够自己，还要来吧？但是梅林也在…看来…他有种不好的预感。

贤王在床上难耐地喘息着，不断上涨的情欲染红了他的面颊，眼泪不由自主地流下，过于发达的泪腺总会在性爱中使自己稍显弱势，已经塞进去四个跳蛋了，但梅林还在尝试，略微还有些红肿的穴口推阻着第五颗的进入，却被不容抗拒的力道推了进去。肠道惴惴不安地吮吸着陌生的淫具，一遍遍描摹着它们的形状。

“梅林！够了！不能再继续了。”

这一声没把梅林叫停，倒是把英雄王叫醒了，伴随着一声带着啜泣声的低吟，梅林坚定且不容抗拒地讲第五颗跳蛋推入，最深处的跳蛋随着新一颗的加入向前猛地一顶，突破了直肠边缘的阻碍，更深处的穴肉害怕却又欣喜地吸附上来，争先恐后地讨好着素未谋面的入侵者。生怕它也像昨天那凶物一般，不留余力地折磨它们。吉尔伽美什崩溃地大喊出来，拽着梅林的头发不断地推阻。

“这怎么能够呢？我无法满足您的话您可就去找别人了，看来是我以前对您太温柔了。”

还没睡醒英雄王懵懂地看着眼前的淫荡景象，梅林这家伙还是第一次当着他的面折腾年老的，经过了昨天堪称残忍的情事，他可清清楚楚地看透了这家伙的本质，他就是个披着羊皮的狼！表面一副顺从的模样，到床上竟把他往死里折腾，直把他操到后面合不拢，让他射到双腿打颤，才堪堪放过。

看着年老的自己这副模样，他的脸皮上也泛上热意，食髓知味的身子又想感受一般被疼爱的滋味，俨然忘记了昨天是谁哭着叫着停下，真是典型的好了伤疤忘了疼。他张开自己的双腿，指尖颤巍巍地顶在昨日里过度使用的小穴上，轻轻揉弄着还略显红肿的小口，蕴含着梅林魔力的精液还没被完全吸收，湿滑的液体含了一夜还温热地很，他尝试将指节探入进去揉弄一番，也算是安慰下昨日被过度折腾的自己。

才堪堪进去半节的手指被猛然拉开，吉尔伽美什这才转头看到了坐在床边的言峰绮礼，大脑一下子当机了，又完蛋了…这家伙肯定也知道他安排的这场“好事”，才叫了梅林过来有了现在的情况吧。

“哦呀，英雄王哟，看来昨日玩得很开心呢，接下来的就由我来代劳吧。”

男人恶劣着笑着，漆黑的眼睛中满是升腾翻涌的怒火，他不由分说地往吉尔伽美什后穴中推入三颗跳蛋，吉尔伽美什强烈地挣扎起来，却被言峰绮礼抱起来按在腿上，保持着屁股高翘的姿势，往里面继续塞着跳蛋。只要他一挣扎，屁股上就会狠狠挨上一巴掌，五颗跳蛋下去，本就不大的臀瓣上已经是布满深红的指印了。自知理亏的吉尔伽美什难得乖巧地趴在他腿上，哭得一颤一颤的。五颗跳蛋同样也顶破了他的直肠口，残忍地挤压着敏感的结肠壁。

言峰绮礼和梅林交换了个眼神，同时将跳蛋的开关开到最大。要知道，开到最大不仅有震动功能，还是有放电功能的。两个可怜的家伙立马剧烈地挣动起来，言峰绮礼将吉尔伽美什放在床上，另一边的梅林也下了床，看着两个可怜的王在床上不断扭动挣扎着，甚至滚到了一起，互相抱着对方聊以慰藉，两个人都哭得稀里哗啦的，腰腹处不停地痉挛颤动，两具堪称完美的身躯互相叠抱着，大概都在后悔昨天的决定吧。

本就略显红肿着后穴再被如此震荡电击，穴里的软肉可怜兮兮地讨好着这五个不速之客，却丝毫无法减弱它们放出的电流，前端的性器被这强烈的刺激直接刺激地射了精。湿滑的精液都沾在对方颤抖的小腹上，贤者时间却还在受着折磨，两位王看上去真的受不住了，哭着喊着争先恐后认着错，希望自己的爱人能放过他们。

可他们真是低估了恋人的醋意，没有任何一个人的跳蛋停止甚至减弱，他们已经连挣扎都挣扎不动，抱着对方呜呜地哭，后穴已经被电击到麻木，穴里最深处的软肉也逃避不了淫邪的责罚，电流一遍遍鞭挞着脆弱的内壁，肿起的前列腺更是逃避不了猛烈的攻击，几乎可以说是首当其冲，不停地受着电流折磨与摧残。小穴可真是被它们欺负怕了，用自己最为敏感脆弱的软肉去讨好附庸着无情的椭圆形侵略者，哪知它们并无感情，即使再怎样讨好也不会留情半分。

看着这两个家伙可怜的模样，梅林终是不忍心调成了小档，在贤王体内肆虐已久的电流猝然消失，震动的频率也小了许多，他定定神看着还在自己怀里颤抖呜咽的英雄王，真是气不打一处来，要不是这家伙出的什么馊主意，怎至于落至如此田地？梅林原本对他十分温柔，每次做爱都好生照顾着他的敏感点，也从不顶破直肠去操弄深处，他怕他难受。可现在搞了这么一出，那家伙定是以为自己不满足他了，之后指不定要怎么折腾自己，这日子真是要不好过了。他狠狠地掐上英雄王的两个乳尖，重重拧了一把。听着他突然高昂的哭喊，可算是出了口恶气。

不一会，英雄王的跳蛋也被调成了最小档，他还没来得及找贤王报仇，就被言峰绮礼拉了过去。同时梅林也将贤王摆成了背入的姿势。

“那么”梅林高兴地说：“请王们将跳蛋排出来”高兴地说出了如此邪恶的话！“不然，可就要直接操进去了哟”瞧瞧！这说的还是人话吗！吉尔伽美什悲愤地想。

两个王显然都被最后一句话吓到了，个个使足了力气，收缩着肠壁将还在震动的跳蛋一个个排出。贤王的肠壁却忤逆主人的意愿，自作主张地挽留着略微安分的跳蛋，不想让这带给它们快感的的东西这么快离去。吉尔伽美什不禁暗骂自己敏感的身子，完全是忘了刚刚怎么被电击折磨惩罚的了。椭圆形的跳蛋对着排出一颗颗挤压着前列腺，被电击重点照顾的那里显然受不住如此折磨，随着第四颗跳蛋伴随着肠液的排出，干高潮如期而至，他无力地瘫软在床上，终是排不出那最后一颗了。

梅林完全没给他缓冲的时间，顶着这颗跳蛋将自己粗大的器物整个顶了进去，这颗跳蛋被顶到了结肠的深处，深处的肠壁受着陌生的震动感到无所适从，梅林还在不断地抽插，不同以前照顾他的敏感的腺体，他直直地捅进最深处，将跳蛋逐渐顶向更深处，贤王死死地抓住床单，崩溃地地把头一下下砸在软床上。他是真被欺负狠了，一向温柔的恋人何时如此残忍地对待过他？完了完了，要是梅林以后都这么凶，可真是…吉尔伽美什心疼自己的屁股。

英雄王抽泣哽咽着将跳蛋一颗颗排出，刚刚过度的快感还没有完全消下，他的肠肉几乎不听他的使唤，自顾自地收缩着，使了半天力，竟只排出去一个。言峰绮礼格外粗大的龟头顶在了他的穴口，吉尔伽美什浑身惊得一颤，慌忙开始求饶。

“绮礼！不要…会坏掉！真的会坏掉的！”

“英雄王不满足我的技术，出去找别的男人鬼混，坏掉不是更好吗”言峰绮礼说得好无慈悲。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”随着言峰绮礼的顶进，吉尔伽美什发出一声尖锐的惨叫，这真的太过了，他不知道跳蛋已经被顶到了哪里，言峰绮礼才进来了一半，他就觉得自己已经被操坏了，不然如何解释肠道深处的惴惴不安？他想去推阻那人的入侵却因为背入的体位什么也做不到，只能软了身子承受身后残忍的惩罚。他是真的怕了，肠道从未呗侵犯过这么深，分体式的跳蛋不同于绮礼坚硬挺翘的凶器，随着圣职者的插入，还在轻微震动的跳蛋顺着弯曲的肠道被顶到更深处。吉尔伽美什毫不怀疑，要是全部插进去，这跳蛋非得顶到胃不可。身体深处被触碰的感觉让他感觉十分痛苦，跳蛋已经到了小腹处弯曲的肠道，就好像是他怀了孩子，在不停地踢着他的肚皮，而且在怀孕期还在被操，真是太可喜可贺了！不！是惨绝人寰！

“绮礼…错了…真的错了…放过我…”

吉尔伽美什不停地求饶，贤王当然喜闻乐见，不过现在他也没好到哪里去。梅林还在向深处顶弄着那颗跳蛋，丝毫没有要放过他的意思，贤王突然福至心灵，慌忙大喊到：“梅林！我也错了！”

却被身上那人将臀瓣掰得更开，穴口都被操得闭不上，只能承受着恋人粗暴的挞伐。他腰肢扭得像案板上的鱼，手指不停地抓挠着床单，肠液湿答答地往下流，染湿了屁股下面的褥子，身后的男人却还是不为所动，毫无商量余地地往深处冲撞。他的腰身突然颤抖地厉害，慌乱地伸手抓挠竟是抓掉了床上的帘子。梅林知道他第二次干高潮了，却依旧把滚烫凶戾的器物整个嵌了进去，像是巨大的楔子将他狠狠钉在身下，让他动弹不得。贤王满脸潮红着，身体止不住地颤抖，被过度刺激的身体已经完全耗光了他的体力，他再挤不出来半点呻吟。

究竟怎么样才能让身上那个男人停下呢！贤王不断驱使着被快感冲刷到快要崩溃的脑子运作，生怕一会他就什么也想不了，只能任由梅林随意玩弄。有了！吉尔伽美什不禁暗夸自己聪明。

“老公！你轻点…”他快要被弄死了！贤王费劲全力喊出这么一句，不禁把梅林叫得一愣，言峰绮礼都被惊得不再动作了。这下可赚翻了，梅林高兴地想，不仅吃到了美人，还让美人叫了老公。真是可喜可贺可喜可贺。

吉尔伽美什一看这样受用，连忙多叫了几声，听得梅林心花怒放，果真将那颗跳蛋取了出来。贤王得意地撇了英雄王一眼，那家伙可真是可怜坏了，看来是不止一颗在里面啊。

英雄王暗中唾弃贤王的不要脸，居然连这种话都喊的出口，果然是和梅林那个花花粉粉的家伙待多了，都被带偏了。如果是他，他可不……吉尔伽美什觉得自己应该慎重考虑现下的情况，比起被操坏，还是叫出来更好一些吧？又不会少块肉。

说做就做，英雄王立马学得像模像样，有过之而无不及，把旁边的梅林和贤王都听得颤了一颤。

“老公…轻点！我要被你捅怀孕了！”瞧瞧！这说的是什么话！言峰绮礼觉得自己不能好了，不得不说，他这么一声老公还很是适用，言峰绮礼确实没有再继续往里捅，甚至拿出来了里面的跳蛋。

真是令贤王一阵无语，这家伙，学得可真是…

可两个王却没有想到，如此撩拨自己的恋人，接下来会好过吗？

言峰绮礼将吉尔伽美什翻过来，掰开他的腿根粗暴地顶了进去，已经被欺负惨了的肠肉死死咬着这根滚烫粗长的火棍，用最嫩的软肉吸附着凶物，讨好着他，那处早就被操怕了，只敢好好讨好入侵者，将湿滑温热的肠液浇到粗大的龟头上，好方便他的操弄。似乎在表达：我这么听话，就轻点吧…

可吉尔伽美什亲手教导出来的偷税犯怎么会领这份情？除了讨来更为凶猛的入侵可真是讨不到一点好。他已经不知道自己经历了多少次干高潮了，但前端却在也没有立起来过，不知是他没了精液还是被彻底给操坏了，后穴已经被操到麻木，可为何每次擦过那腺体的时候还会带给他如此巨大的快感？早已哭肿的眼睛还在抑制不住地掉着眼泪，金色的睫毛一缕一缕地黏在一起，晶莹的泪珠挂在睫毛上，随着身上那人的动作，一下一下打着颤，好不凄惨。

心花怒放的梅林倒是好哄多了，也不再深入，开始如往常一样照顾着贤王敏感的前列腺，他把人翻过来抱在怀里，轻轻哄着。身下的力度倒是一点不减，操得吉尔伽美什腿脚直扑腾，崩溃地哭着，呜呜咽咽地叫喊着让他轻点慢点。张牙舞爪却动弹不得。

“王啊，是我在惩罚你哦～”梅良心温柔地说，并且狠狠地操。

这一天对两位王来说都记忆犹新，终身难忘。


End file.
